


[Oldfic] Language of the Eyes

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [18]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] His eyes speak louder than words.





	[Oldfic] Language of the Eyes

He stares at her strangely sometimes, like just by glancing at her he is given a reason to continue breathing, to keep walking even as his world plummets farther into darkness all around him.

Of course she wants him to be happy—she wants it more than anything else in the world. His smiles—his true smiles—are the absolute most breath-taking things that she's ever seen. The way his cobalt blue eyes light up that makes him look just so handsome every single time, whether he's covered in mud and dirt or simply passing by on the street—it's nearly enough to stop her heart and take her breath away, every single time.

And he knows it now because she's told him, back in the battle with Pain, her timid voice and shaking hands reaching out to him even as his heart grew farther away from her with each breath.

They still don't speak of it—in fact, they rarely speak at all. They're both far too busy to deal with something like this—too many missions that need completion, the issue of Sasuke Uchiha, the fierce desire to protect everything and everybody. She cannot feel angry with him because she knows and she understands, just as she's always known and understood. It only makes her admire him more because really—only such a big, open heart such as his can bring himself to forgive and even protect those that nearly ruined him.

And they did nearly ruin him. She remembers the old days when they were children, when she would hide and watch and wonder, trying to gather the courage to say something, to stop the words coming from the mouths of the adults he passed by, of the people who threw him to the ground and sneered at his very existence. Why was it that only she understood him? Why was she the only one who saw that he's so beautiful?

But these looks—the ones he's been giving her lately—these she is not entirely sure what to do with. How is she supposed to know what to do when he stares at her like that? It's when he sees her across a crowded clearing full of people—villagers mostly—or when he passes by her on the street, or when they're on a mission together, leaping through the trees with care and precision—this is when she feels that pleasant shiver down the back of her neck that shows he's watching her.

During these times, she can almost hear his voice in her head, gruff but soft nonetheless, blue eyes staring right through her as her heart swells and expands, leaving enough room for him to step in and curl up if he really wants to—he is always welcome there, after all.

" _Say it again…tell me…give me strength…"_ He says with his eyes, pleading gently with her as she looks away each time with a flush, trying to calm the fluttering of her heart. She's never felt like this before, like someone is dependent on her and it frightens her because she's afraid of letting him down.

It terrifies her because deep down she wants him to need her, to rely on her smiles just as much as his save her every single time.

So one day, when she spots him staring at her from across the room as they wait for the meeting to start, she stomps down the flutter in her chest and smiles back, heart leaping in her throat as the most beautiful grin lights up his whiskered cheeks.

" _I love you and I'll always be here,"_ She tells him with her eyes, refusing to let her smile shake because this is something she can do for him, something she can do to keep that damned beautiful smile on his face that she so longs for.

The flush on his cheeks and the delicate crinkle of his eyes as he turns back to his conversation with Kakashi shows that he hears her.

She wonders as she turns away if love has ever been so beautiful.


End file.
